


for this i was chosen

by oultrepreu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/oultrepreu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always aimed for the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for this i was chosen

**Author's Note:**

> For suzume@dw, in response to the fic_promptly@dw prompt [Fullmetal Alchemist, Olivier Armstrong, she had always aimed for the top](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/40683.html?thread=1782763#cmt1782763).

Olivier is first-born, the heir to the Armstrong family, and she has always known what this means. She is the one, out of all the children, tasked with the responsibility of upholding the family name, the one who _cannot fail_.

She takes it in stride, because she, and no-one else, is first-born.

Olivier graduates from the military academy with the highest marks, and she has no reservations when she is ordered to Ishval because the war itself does not matter, cannot matter. Alex can keep his conscience, can even be sent home in dishonour for appeasing it, but the honour of the entire family rests with her. She doesn't have this kind of luxury.

Olivier ends the Ishval War as brigadier general, promoted for her leadership and skill on the battlefield. Central High Command sends her to Briggs, and she understands it is because they see her as a threat to their own positions, as someone to be kept at arm's length.

Olivier is promoted to major general anyway, and takes command of Briggs. She has no uncertainties about the future. The only rank missing from the illustrious Armstrong lineage is that of Führer, and it won't be by the time she's done.

11.05.30


End file.
